Betrayal for the last time
by themikowithflare
Summary: He had betrayed her for the last time...right? If he had then Why had it taken such a fate to pull her home for her to see that. Yet she..still loved him. She thought everything was fine and happy.  How wrong can a girl be?  rated M for further chapters.
1. parting

_"Kagome"_

Her brows furrowed as she tossed to her side, groaning out, "N-No, Inuyasha..." Her eyes snapped open an she shot into a sitting position. Sweat falling down from her brow as she panted heavily, and tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Three years since the well closed, Three years since she last saw the Hanyou clothed in red. It's surpriseing how much someone can change in such given time, she looked down at her lap solemly. Kagome being a perfect example of that, Her midnight hair silky with blue highlights, grew to the backs of her thighs, he bangs still the same spiky but more thin, her body fromed to that, a model would be jealous of...yet she hid it...she hid her beauty under baggy jeans, hair up in buns and hoodies over her head to hide her face from view. If you were to see here in the streets you'd think her to be another sad, nothing minding her own business. She used to be so innocent, so loving, so happy, she was like sunshine at the warmest and brightest, or at least **was**. What happened to the loving miko everyone knew and loved?_-she __**broke**_. The hanyou she loved with all her being **broke **her and **threw** her aside for another, for the other.

**The memory was so fresh...and she couldn't help but recall how it all happened.**

The last battle, Naraku killed, the jewel in Inuyasha's hand as he stood in front front of her, not meeting her eyes, then he whispered his wish to the jewel and he heart skipped two beats. "I wish Kikyou had another chance at life and that Kagome's soul returned to her." Kagome by then was very good at holding her tears inside. When Inuyasha turned his guilty eyes towards her he was met by a stotic face so much like Sesshomaru's, she merley nodded at him. Then a bright white light came full speed into Kagome's chest, lifting her body from the ground then settling her gently down once more, then she knew._ 'Kikyou is alive again, she's going to return to Inuyasha...they're going to be with each other, they're going to start a family...' _but that's not what stung the most, What stung the most was that he chose **her** He chose **Kikyou** just like she always feared but knew he would. It hurt. She slowly dragged her now dull with hurt eyes up to Inuyasha's own guilty golden ones. Inuyasha's heart screamed with agony at the look she held on her face, because it was all his fault. **All of it. **"I always knew.." she began. "that'd you choose her..." She finished, then she turned on her heel, her back to him, a cold dismissive action. And walked away to the demon slayer and a jumping monk shouting happily of the hole in his hand now finally gone.

That same day; Kikyou came. Inuyasha rushing to her in a embrace, everyone in the campsite scowled deeply except the distant eyed feminine form fiddling with the necklace that literally fell from th heavens after the final battle almost like a beckon, then chimed happily as she picked it up and secured it around her neck she didn't know why but it was lovely and it just felt..right. Inuyasha growled at the rude welcome everyone gave the miko in his arms. Then it happened, the necklace around Kagome's neck shot off to float over the fire, then popped open to reveal a shimmering form of a small boy with cold eyes and stoic demeanor brown spiky hair to his neck and bangs that rode right above his eyebrows, with a dark blue kimono with black fire styles and crows all around it. His onyx eyes met Kagome's sapphire blue, and he spoke his voice seeming to echo all around. **"Kagome-cha do you desire happiness like all the others around you?"** Inuyasha's shocked and dumbfounded eyes swept across the clearing to Kagome's sitting form. She slowly nodded, unsure but willing to answer the boy who reminded her of Sesshomaru for some reason. He nodded then a bright white light resonated from his body engulfing the clearing entirely and then suddenly cleared, only to reveal the place where the miko once sat, to be gone and the boy fading away to nothing. Not only that, anything even connecting to Kagome had vanished, everything to do with her.

Kagome was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's when Kagome had found herself home, in her room. The necklace around her neck as if it had never left. Her heart broken, more strongly then ever. Her mother lying down-stairs with the comfort she needed and listen to everything she needed to let out, including her sobs. Then before she knew it she was over Inuyasha, happy, dating Hojo and heart pulling itself back together, she thought.

But still…she felt empty inside..what could it be? she felt like she was missing something. Something...wasn't...with her where it was supposed to be.


	2. present

**DISCALIMER: I don't own any of inuyasha characters, if I did I wouldn't waste my time writing ****fan****fictions. I do own the made up child . boy and Mai they're mad up by me**

_Chapter two_

Inuyasha growled knowingly at the spirit-like child in front of him. He knew, yes he knew, that the child had taken Kagome from him. He knew that it's been three years since then, and this routine must have turned into a rut to him. Coming every day to question the child of where **his **miko was, and for the child to stare at him with those cold soul-peering eyes and simply answer with; "She is happy now, she no longer is abused by your treatment of her, and she most likely is **not **ready to see you yet." He would then turn his eyes to the hanyou's own golden ones flashing crimson and baring his fangs. Yes, Inuyasha had **tried **to grip the boy's kimono and shake him a bit to **make** him tell where Kagome was. However when he did his hand **slipped** through the child and he stumbled but quickly regained his balance, then turned staring at the boy with surprise then growling lowly when he saw he couldn't slap the kid around to get him scared and then black mail him with his own life into telling him where Kagome was. This brought us to now, the same routine the same anger, the same determination in finding Kagome and finally freeing her from whatever prison the boy had taken her too. Inuyasha was always dense everyone sees that. Inuyasha never thought that maybe the child had taken her and sent her **home**. nope, never crossed his mind. Instead he continued to think the boy-still-unknown-of-name- since the hanyou never bothered to ask simply throwing threats and curses at the child, had imprisoned Kagome somewhere in his dark element, for even inuyasha knew the child had a mysterious air to him and that yes, he must've been gifted with some sort of **power**.

The boy was getting very tired of this hanyou he had on count less times threatened him and threw himself at him. He didn't even know his name, he never bothered asking. Well all he knew was that many new him as _yin _and that his sister _mai_ crossed over with Kagome-cha. The necklace was indeed his resting place with mai and himself. He remembered that Mai would call him Shiko and that he ended up calling himself that as well, yes that was his name and he was _yin _as she was _yang_ the dark hanyou had actually captured them in some sort of way and _trapped _in the defiled beautiful necklace, but the hanyou could never hurt him orhis sister. They could see everything the hanyou did, but couldn't stop him, for the necklace was shut the entire time, the hanyou had lost interest in them, and absorbed the necklace which held them inside into his body. It was truly disgusting, but they had somehow put themselves into a deep sleep until the hanyou was no more and they were falling through the air.

_To anyone that may have been watching it would have seemed as if the necklace was chiming frantically then calmly then frantically again. Sh-Shiko! We're falling!" he looked over to Mai slightly with eyes that slightly showed fear. "Mai don't you think I can feel that? Well I can. We have to try to slow down our fall…." Mai suddenly got a flash in her emerald eyes then she was bright white and the air around them seemed to slow and then they fell with a chime and the sound of a woman's voice…"We dropped on someone's head" Mai spoke quietly. Then the blue calm aura and slight sadness came around them both, then simultaneously they shouted at eachother "__**Kagome!**__" when they both saw and overheard what was happening with the miko and hanyou they made a decision; they would teach the hanyou a lesson. And it's not like Kagome deserved this, they knew the well would have taken her for 3 years anyways they were just boosting it up._

Which brought us back to the boy and Inuyasha. Shiko thought he'd mix things up a bit, and set the hanyou off of they're usual routine of 'conversation' if you could even call it that. "For the last time! **Where. Is. KAGOME!**" Shiko looked at the hanyou for the first time, instead of staring at the ground and speaking to the half crazed dog of not knowing where his miko was, and simply said in a cold voice _"Inu…Yahsa, why do you care? You chose the other miko..the one you always chose over Kagome, you even used the jewel to bring __**that**__ miko back, not to become full demon like you've always wanted, you gave the miko life that was taken away from her….so she could be with __you__**. And it hurt Kagome.**__ So I did her a favor. I took her away from you're abuse of her heart, and maybe very soul, __**I sent her back to her time down the well.**__"_ Shiko's voice seemed to echo all around the clearing mostly to the silver haired demon in front of him. Inuyasha suddenly seemed to stop breathing and was stiff as a pole staring at the child as if he had grown over 4 heads. _" she seems to be healing greatly since her time with you, and—" _"Kagome's back in her time? You mean you've never had her in some sort of prison against her will? All these years she's been **home!**" Shiko's eyes widened un-characteristically, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the stubborn silver haired hanyou who made a mad dash out of the clearing, obviously heading to the bone eaters well. Realizing that he had said the wrong thing to the ignorant hanyou at the wrong time, for Kagome still hadn't healed at all really, Shiko zipped across the short land mass very quickly and hovered over the well itself. Inuyasha dashed into the clearing shortly then and starred at the boy growling lowly. _" _It's_ usless the well is closed, you can't get back to her." _Inuyasha stared at Shiko with disbelieving eyes. "Well then what about you're 'other half' I know you came from the necklace Kagome found, but when she disappeared she still had the other piece of the necklace was still closed. And it vanished along with her." he said with frustration clear in his voice. _" I don't need to be with my sister at all times but we are like magnets so I do feel a 'pull' to her we sometimes do just click together out of nowhere but it's just a simple brush of shoulders or touch." _Then a flash gleamed in ?Inuyasha's eyes. "Then I can use you…" Shiko was confused by that and tilted his head slightly. Then out of no where Inuyasha finally **gripped** the boy and was hurling into the well with a firm grip on Shiko the familiar blue light coming around them both since Shiko was caught off guard he allowed his body to be _touchable_ and just gave Inuyasha his ticket to Kagome after 3 years.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it he was going to finally see Kagome after three years


	3. mistake

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha left once again, like every day, to talk to the spirit-boy (as she called him) once again. It was all her copies doing, it was all because of when Inuyasha chose her; she loved to say triumphantly, that the girl was weakened, and the child took her from everyone's eyes then slowly faded to nothing. Inuyasha had gone almost mad, he sped everywhere around the lands until he found the spirit boy near the sacred tree, thus started the same routine of the hanyou running off to confront the spirit-boy and demand questions of where her copy was, Kikyou was very tired of this disgusting rut. When Inuyasha came back she was going to reason with him. He had to see that it was she, not her copy that he belonged to, that is was she, that he brought back instead of becoming the 'beast' he had so long desired. That it was **she** not the reincarnation gone wrong that he would stay by. Inuyasha chose her, and yet he expected Kagome to stay with him anyways. Inuyasha was Kikyou's, and Kikyou was his, yet he also saw Kagome as his too… And who belonged to Kagome, when Inuyasha made it obvious he Chose Kikyou, and left Kagome in the cold? What about Kagome, Did she not deserve happiness after all that she had gave, and gave, and gave? Was she meant to continue giving with nothing in return? Kagome was the purest of all in the group, was the sunshine when everyone was in a storm, she was what held everyone together. She **was** and now she was gone. Kikyou silently loved that fact. For she saw Kagome as a threat to her and Inuyasha's relationship, because she was! Look at her silver haired hanyou! He was leaving to look for her reincarnation! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! She tired of it! Inuyasha belonged to **her!** She wasn't going to let Kagome take him away. Kikyou turned from her place in the outskirts of the village where she saw Inuyasha's retreating back heading to the sacred tree, and began walking back to her hut. The one she and Inuyasha **shared**, to think of how she was going to re-capture her hanyou back into her embrace and win him back over to her. It shouldn't be hard, he never could resist her for he always ran to her all those years back why would it be any different now?

Kagome enjoyed Mai's company, Mai was positive, pure, niave, childish, sunshine at the warmest, She was everything good and only slightly bad. Mai was like Sango to Kagome, even though the girl only looked 13 or 14 She saw Mai as a best friend. Mai was so fiery, she almost always breathed fire into Kagome everyday when she was feeling empty and sad for what happened all those years before. Mai even resembled fire to Kagome. Mai had long red silky hair, bangs right above her eyebrows that were similar to Kagomes , but had a fire flare tip to it. Her hair was always up in a high ponytail, she had emerald shining eyes that gleamed with mischief and yet kindness. Mai wore a pinkish/red kimono that had pink cherry blossoms on it and white doves all around and fire designs, the kimono is so long you can's see her feet but she's always floating so it works for her. Kagome now owned the shrine now. When her grandpa passed away she took over for him, like she knew he would be proud of, and would want. Her mom and Souta lived right next door."I miss everyone on the other side…really I do, b-but I'm over him…I love Hojo now.." Kagome mumbled softly. Mai heard her, she always does and in response she nodded. _It's all in you're head…_"I completely healed. I'm fine. I don't love him anymore." _You're heart still belongs to him, You're stringing yourself along Kagome…_Kagome smiled softly at Mai." Okay well wanna take a nap? Cause I sure do." Getting up from her place at the window sill, Kagome strode to the couch and layed down stretching out on it. Mai was slightly tired for some reason she sensed like her and Shiko's powers had been used up just then, she shrugged her shoulders and went to the necklace that once imprisoned her and her brother, but now what she used as a bed or somewhere she could sleep blocking out everything outside of it. She touched the gold crest of the necklace and vanished into a very small orb into the necklace. Then once she closed her eyes she was in a deep sleep, that Kagome would wake her from when she felt like it. Kagome slowly closed her eyes, her breathing then evened out, and she fell into a well deserved nap.

Inuyasha jumped from the side of the well to see the old well house the same but slightly more dusty and dirty then 3 years ago. Inuyasha looked to his left to see Shiko looking at him with such hatred in his eyes he actually shivered. Shiko, finally getting a hold of himself, re-gained his natural ghost-like form and Inuyasha's hand slipped right through him once again. Inuyasha didn't care though, all he wanted was to see Kagome after so long of the time he spent away from her. Inuyasha strode up the steps of the well house, and slipped the doors open to see it was the shrine like it always had been but, he was taken back when Kagome's beautiful scent hit him full blast into his senses and kami, it was just as he remembered it, the most sweet, almost intoxicating, smell that always got him. She always did smell better then most humans, And he loved it. It was mid-afternoon here as he could tell, but his heartbeat sped up when he saw Kagome's scent was **everywhere**. All over the shrine property, like she pranced around it everyday now. Inuyasha's heartbeat tripled when he took the first step forward. Then he was sprinting across the shrine grounds to the front door that if you went through you'd enter the living room. Kagome's scent was strongest here. He slide the sliding doors to the side and entered the house, It smelt different, purely of Kagome, not that he was complaining. He strode inside to come to the living room and then suddenly stop dead in his tracks. There she was… after 3 years there she was, lying on the couch, her breathing evened, obviously sleeping. Her hair silky and long to the backs of her knees even the blue highlights were even longer, her body had very much morphed to the one a woman's maybe even better. She wore a baby-blue night gown, riding high on her thigh due to how she slept on the couch, the night-gown had thin straps showing her slender shoulders and how she seemed to be so angeletic it had to be Kagome. **"she seems so peaceful" ** Inuyasha thought silently. _More peaceful then when she was me…_ He found himself admitting. _She's changed so much…_ her eyes began to open those being the only things that hadn't changed and that he was grateful for, for some reason. Wait….She's opening her eyes. She's waking up! Inuyasha went to make a run for it but when those eyes of sapphire blue opened, he couldn't he missed those eyes, he missed this scent… He couldn't move, His feet felt as if they where apart of the floor now. And then Kagome eyes slowly re-focused from the daze of sleep. She slowly dragged her sapphire blue eyes that seemed to hold sadness, and hurt in them at all times, now up to Inuyasha's still form.

Slowly she opened her petal-like soft lips and squeaked out-"Inu-Inuyasha?"


End file.
